prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SmPC41
is the 41st episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 430th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. In this episode, we see Yayoi's manga named Miracle Peace. Synposis Yayoi loved to draw since young but she was shy in letting others seeing her works. Today she is doing a sketch in class and the other girls were impressed by her sketch. One of the classmates suggested to Yayoi to join the Manga newcomer contest and she agreed to join after encouragement from Miyuki and the others. Yayoi started drawing and decided to do a hero Manga she created years ago Miracle Peace. She only did the front cover and later the rest of the story. However she isn't making any progress and lacked concentration in her studies. Miyuki and the others offered to help her however she declined and continued to do it alone. Joker gave Akaoni one last chance to defeat Cure Peace and he went to the human world. Yayoi had a nightmare of the villain in her creations mocking her for being useless while battiling Miracle Peace. As she wakes up, her ink spills on her manuscript and she cries over it. She ran out of her house and met with the others however she was too upset and ran further into the park. Akaoni spotted her and sucked the Bad Energy from the people nearby. He turned the villain in it into a Hyper Akanbe. Yayoi transformed to Cure Peace and battle him. But the Akanbe was too strong and even Akaoni mocked at her creations. Cure Peace argued back that she believe in Miracle Peace since young and she is not giving it up. Suddenly she felt a surge of power and was able to defeat the Akanbe with her new Attack Pretty Cure Peace Thunder Hurricane! But Aka Oni is not giving up yet when the rest of the Cures arrived. Cures transformed to Princess Form to defeat him with Royal Rainbow Burst and also got a new decor. Yayoi thanks the other and got a new sense of confidence. A few days later, the manuscript was completed and the girls congratulate her. Even some of their classmates like her Manga and she thanked her hero Miracle Peace... Major Events *Cure Peace uses Peace Thunder Hurricane for the first time. Trivia *Kanemoto Hisako played the "Miracle Peace" and Sasaki Hiroo played the villain of the play within a play. This source from Episode director Sakai Munehisa's Twitter. *Miracle Peace's civilian form resembles Corrector Yui's civilian form *The drawing that Yayoi draws at the beginning of the episode is the same one she is seen drawing in the opening. *Last appearance of the regular Cure Peace eycatch. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Macots *Candy Villains *Akaoni *Akanbe Gallery Miracle Peace 2.png|Miracle Peace attacking Peacefinalform.jpg|Cure Peace and the Ultra Form background, after the episode ended wall_smile_41_1_s.jpg|Smile Pretty Cure! Episode 41 wallpaper Akanbe 41.jpg|This episode's Akanbe Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes